Neko-MimiClan
Not to be confused with MewClan, an anime/cartoon spoof clan Neko-MimiClan is a clan consisting of humans with cats ears and tails. Some even have extra tufts of fur or large paws in place of hands. This Clan was created by these people because they were sick of being treated like freaks by others. Some have taken on warrior names, while others have not. Some of those without warrior names, however, don't have typical human names. They're not exactly close to other Clans, but they do believe in and communicate with StarClan. They also hunt like regular Clans do, but due to being humans as well, they live within a forest near the edge of a city, close to a large supermarket where they can get things like clothing to wear, seasonings for food, and matches for fires. Medicine "cats" and their apprentices are allowed to have mates and kits as long as they can still focus on their job and moth them and their mates are at least 16 and have their full name/status (medicine "cat" apprentices can still be apprentice rank, but are able to succeed the medicine "cat" in the event that they die/retire). To join, please leave a request on the talkpage, and Leia will get back to you. ''Allegiances; 'Leader;' Shadestar Gentle, wise, intelligent, human woman with thick black hair, dark brown, almost black, eyes, and pale silver tabby ears and tail with white tips. Formerly named Melanie, Brighttail's mate, Shiverwish, Irisdawn, and Waterfoot's mother, and the creator of Neko-MimiClan. When she heard about the teasing that people like her received in other areas, she decided to create a sanctuary for them. In her early 40s. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Apprentice; Adenine Deputy; Open spot for now! Medicine "Cat"; Lysander'' Young in appearance, age, heart, knowledgeable about medicine, human man with fluffy, messy, short blonde hair, pale greenish-gray eyes, and white ears and tail. Likes Thymine, but feels awkward about admitting it due to the age gap between them. Was in medical school when his features came in, and left due to ridicule. One of the newer members of the Clan. 19 due to skipping a few years of school. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Apprentice; None yet Warriors; Brighttail'' Sweet human man with brown hair, blue eyes, and ginger-splashed white ears and tail. Formerly named Bruce, Shadestar's mate, and Shiverwish, Irisdawn, and Waterfoot's father. Followed Shadestar (then Melanie) along when she decided to create Neko-MimiClan. In his early 40s. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Apprentice; Thymine Heathersplash'' Human woman with bright red hair with faint blonde streaks in it, hazel eyes, black ears with a white stripe across each, and a calico tail. Formerly named Heather, Rainclaw's mate, and Adenine, Guanine, Cytosine, and Thymine's mother. After dealing with backlash from her family and colleagues, she left with Rainclaw (then Robert) and their quadruplets. Will name anything after something you'd learn in biology, which had resulted in additional ridicule. In her late 30s. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Rainclaw'' Human man with black hair, dark blue eyes, blue-gray ears, and a blue-gray tail with a black tip. Formerly named Robert, Heathersplash's mate, and Adenine, Guanine, Cytosine, and Thymine's father. Refused to leave Heathersplash (then Heather) after she ran away. In his late 30s. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Shiverwish'' Gentle, quiet, striking human woman with dark brown hair, shocking blue eyes, silver ears, and a silver and white tail. Formerly named Savannah, Brighttail and Shadestar's oldest daughter, Irisdawn and Waterfoot's older sister. 22, but tends to act younger. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Apprentice; Cytosine Irisdawn'' Slightly shy human girl with shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, white ears, and a white tail with a ginger tip. Formerly named Iris, Brighttail and Shadestar's youngest daughter, Shiverwish's younger sister, and Waterfoot's older sister. 18. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Waterfoot'' Cheerful, intelligent human boy with messy black hair, blue-brown eyes, a black right ear, a white left ear, and a black tail with a white tip. Formerly named William, Brighttail and Shadestar's son, and Shiverwish and Irisdawn's younger brother. 16. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Lukas'' Curious human man with messy dirty-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and light brown tabby ears and tail. In his early to mid-30s Roleplayed by Leia.'' Apprentice; Guanine Jareth'' Tall, generous human man with messy light brown hair to his shoulders, green eyes, and black ears and tail. Donna's mate, and Mickey/Mottlekit's father. In his late 20s. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Apprentices; (NOTE: Apprentices are usually made warriors on their 16th birthday, when they have their assessments.) Adenine'' Upbeat, small human boy with thick black hair, hazel eyes, a white left ear, a black right ear, and a black and white tail. Oldest of the quadruplets, and Rainclaw and Heathersplash's son. 15. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Guanine'' Sweet-face, gentle, small human girl with short black hair, blue eyes, ginger ears, and a calico tail. Younger sister to Adenine, older sister to Cytosine and Thymine, and Rainclaw and Heathersplash's daughter. 15. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Cytosine'' Quiet, calm, very small human boy with brown hair, blue-brown eyes, and blue-gray ears and tail. Younger brother to Adenine and Guanine, older brother to Thymine, and Rainclaw and Heathersplash's son. 15. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Thymine'' Shy, awkward, very small human girl with long strawberry-blonde hair, pale hazel eyes, and pale ginger ears and tail. Has a crush on Lysander. Youngest of the quadruplets, and Rainclaw and Heathersplash's daughter. 15. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Fadila Average-height girl with light, almost auburn, brown hair, blue-green eyes, and a few, scattered freckles. Awkward and shy at first, but once comfortable becomes funny, slightly inappropriate, sarcastic. Extremely generous, especially with food. Rivals with Idette. Nearly 15 years old. Idette Slight short, dark blonde girl with deep-set tawny eyes. Very open, random, and not above talking about people behind their backs. Works hard in training, and has a very toned body because of it. Rivals with Fadila. Nearly 16 years old. Mu Tall, tan boy with very dark brown eyes. Somewhat serious, nice, but sometimes takes out angers on others. Oblivious to Fadila and Idette's near hatred for each other, and considers both of them his good friends. Around 15 years old. Queens; (NOTE: To become an apprentice, a child must be at least a year old and know how to walk and talk, though two or even three years old is prefered.) Donna'' Fiery, sassy, short human woman with red hair to her mid-back, brown eyes, and ginger tabby ears and tail. Jareth's mate, and mother to his child. In her late 20s. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Jareth and Donna's child; Mickey/Mottlekit'' Peaceful, rarely fussy baby boy with fine brown hair, brown eyes, and unusual tortoiseshell ears and tail. 7 months old. Roleplayed by Leia.'' Elders; Crowstep'' Cranky, often tired, elderly human man with graying black hair, blue eyes, and black ears and tail. Roleplayed by Leia.'' ''Roleplaying Section;'' Please remember to sign your posts with four ~'s. Before adding in your new post, make a line above where you plan on starting to type with four -'s. Most importantly, have fun! ---- Thymine awoke in the apprentices' den early that morning--so early that the sun was only beginning to rise. She sighed as she stood up as quietly as she could to let her older siblings sleep and exited the den, stretching as she walked out. "Morning, Thymine!" Lysander cheerfully whispered to her. He smiled at her. The strawberry-blonde gave a weak smile back at him, the faintest hint of a blush tinting her cheeks. "Morning, Lysander," she replied. "Never imagined you'd be up this early." "I like watching the sunrise. It's so pretty in the morning." Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 01:02, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Trying to think of things to say to get rid of the awkward silence between them, Thymine told Lysander, "My birthday's coming up soon." The older man smiled at her again. "That means you'll be a warrior before you know it!" Thymine nodded as her brother Adenine walked out of the den, stretching and yawning. "Who wants to get breakfast with me?" he asked, heading to the side of the den where the weapons were kept. "Thymine?" Wanting to escape the awkward conversation with Lysander, she nodded and followed Adenine. Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 00:39, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Fadilla stretched as she got up from her bed. She smiled as she looked at Mu, her best friend who was just waking up. "Good morning Mu, wanna go hunting once you're all cleaned up?" "Actually Fadilla, Mu and I were going to go on a patrol together, so just find some other people to go hunting with you." Idette retorted, smirking at Fadilla. Mu blinked in confusion. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 02:23, November 12, 2014 (UTC) "I'm sure it's fine Idette. Fadilla can come if she wants." Mu responded tiredly. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 02:23, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Slight BC, but really only due to a slight timeskip (still early morning).) It didn't take long for Adenine and Thymine to return from their hunting trip. By then, a few more people had awakened. "That's where you two disappeared to!" exclaimed Guanine as she and Cytosine jumped up at the sight of them. "Fadilla, Mu, and Idette went out hunting as well. I'm sure they'll bring back something for the later-risers like Shadestar and Dad!" The black-haired boy and strawberry-blonde girl both smiled. "We got a bit lucky today," Adenine told them. "Not only were we able to get some mice, but a couple of birds, and Thymine was lucky enough to snag a rabbit!" "Really, sis!?" Cytosine asked, shocked. Thymine nodded. "Well, it looks like you've caught enough for at least the early-risers," Irisdawn piped in as she started a fire. "Any particular seasonings, or do you want my usual blend?" "Your usual, Irisdawn," the quadruplets replied unanimously, along with some of the others (though at varying intervals). "You don't mess with what's already good." Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 02:22, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Mu, Fadila, and Idette walked along one of the paths in the woods, searching for some food. Fadila, pricking her ears, heard a squirrel running through some of the growth a ways off the path. Drawing her longsword, she quietly began to stalk towards the squirrel, squatting as low as possible. "What are you doing Idette? You're in poison ivy!" Idette scowled. "What exactly are you trying to prove?" The squirrel scattered away, and Fadila uselessly tried to throw her sword at the fleeing creature. The butt of the sword bounced off a tree trunk and fell to the ground. "I'm not allergic to poison ivy, and you just lost some food for the Clan that I ''almost ''had!" Fadila said, trying to keep her cool, but her tone rising gradually. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 23:27, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clans owned by Luna Category:Clan Category:RP